The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which, in and of themselves, may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the database system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
Cloud service providers utilize database systems to provide resources to its customers as a service. In connection with maintenance and security of database systems, reports are often generated in order to assess the conditions of a given database systems. Reports summarize and aggregate data about a database system, and the data is retrieved from a central database to populate fields of the reports. Such data is typically pushed to and stored at the central database from various sources on a continual basis in order to keep the data from becoming outdated. The continual updating can be time consuming and costly.